


Training Raven

by GavinIsaNuisance



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: All things lesbian, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Analingus, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, Lezdom, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, lesbian domination, pussy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinIsaNuisance/pseuds/GavinIsaNuisance
Summary: Raven is faced with unresolved sexual tension as she forms feelings for Starfire, but fears the feeling of vulnerability and inexperience. To make matters worse, who should randomly show up in her life than Starfire's conniving sister: Blackfire, catching Raven in the act of masturbating. Faced with certain humiliation, Raven agrees to harbor Blackfire as long as she isn't up to her old tricks, (I mean, come on) but she offers to train Raven so she can be prepared for her sister, something that gives the gray-skinned Raven a new rush, and new headaches.
Relationships: Jinx/Raven (DCU), Raven/Blackfire, Raven/Starfire
Kudos: 30





	Training Raven

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the fandom/series Teen Titans and am not profiting from this work. All individuals within this work engaging in/partaking in/viewing any nude/lewd/sexual acts are 18 and up.

The Titans Tower, an architectural marvel that guys like Guggenheim, and Frank Lloyd Wright can only dream of. But you, dear reader didn't come for drabbles of the civil engineering arts, no, you came for smut.

It was a beautiful day. The dudes were in the living room watching something on television while the ladies were off in their own little worlds. First we cut to the room of Raven. The Demon girl sat on her bed, laptop at the foot. She sat cross-legged, eyes staring at a blank Google search.

Now, how did Raven spend all her free time alone? Her deadpan demeanor and stonewall face always that "don't mess with me" vibe so nobody really asked. Often she would meditate. But, meditation isn't without its pitfalls and mundanity, and of course there was something more pressing on her mind.

With the city, world, and galaxy not in so much need of saving like it used to it gives one time to stop and ponder; ponder about life, about the future, and about love. Raven had been going through a few existential crises as time passed. She looked at woman more differently than men, and thought maybe in a small part this existential conundrum was in part to blame for her solitude and standoffish demeanor...at least, a small part.

She blushed as she had the temerity to finally type in the words: LESBIAN SEX. So many results. Raven clicked on the first result she could find. The thumbnail was little more than two women in the throngs of passion, scissoring. It was a blonde with a pixie cut and a brunette with much longer hair, both slender, covered in tattoos and piercings.

Raven clicked the spacebar, and the video loaded, the loading wheel briefly appearing. The video was amateur, a single motionless camera on a tripod, obviously a self-made video. The quality was in Dolby, leading one to believe they didn't skimp on a good camera...or this was the latest iPhone.

The Gray skinned woman watched the two make out. The Blonde had a curvier body, large natural tits, a round butt. The brunette was skinnier, smaller breasts, but a tighter butt. Both had their pussies completely shaven.

She blushed some more as she watched these two make sweet tender love. It didn't take long before Raven felt her hand move towards her crotch and she slowly rubbed herself over the fabric of her dark outfit.

"Oh" she moaned.

Oh, how she wished she could be scissoring with someone's vagina right now instead of rubbing herself to these women. She thought of perspective candidates but there was one woman the gray-skinned Titan thought of more than any other.

Starfire.

The pink haired naïve alien was always on Raven's mind, even if she didn't want to admit it. Mmm, Starfire. Her cute voice and of course her body. Raven licked her lips and bit her lower lip as she laid back and rubbed herself more furiously.

She made soft moans as she thought of Starfire, with her tongue everywhere on her body, it almost forced a smile on her lips...well, almost. Raven huffed as she moaned, toggling between her thoughts and the video.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

BUT, her tranquility was interrupted. Raven's eyes widened, she abandoned her masturbation. Someone was inconveniently at her door.

"Rae?" Came Beast Boy's voice.

"G-G-Go away!" Raven shouted, furiously closing the laptop shut, unfortunately, the moaning noises on her computer were still playing.

And not paying attention, BB barged in. "Come on, there's that Soprano's show I've been telling you abou—" Beast Boy paused as he saw Raven's blushing face and heard moaning noises. "What's—"

"I said: GO AWAY!" Raven levitated her laptop before slamming it into the wall, it broke, but comically, the moaning of the two women still heard, albeit now distorted and faint as the computer slowly died.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "O-kay, catch you later, then" now suspicious, he left, closing the door behind him.

Raven fell backwards on her bed. That was a close one...or was it? Now suspicious herself, she felt like she had no other choice but to join the other Titans to at least stop Beast Boy from starting any unsavory rumors.

She sighed, walking into the living room. All three dudes sat on the couch. The Pilot episode to David Chase's acclaimed drama: The Soprano's stood paused and at the ready on HBO Max on the TV screen.

"Alright, explain to me what beyond meat is?" Cyborg innocuously asked Beast Boy.

"Best stuff on earth! That's what that is" Beast Boy answered.

"It's not good" Robin shrugged.

"You two haven't made it right" Beast Boy defended. "Just gotta cook it to perfection, add some salt, pepper, some vegetarian BBQ sauce, and viola."

"That's like saying "I like oysters" but you gotta smother 'em in Worcestershire and hot sauce to glug them down" Cyborg said.

"Is that how you pronounce it?" Robin asked raised eyebrow. "Woos-ter-shire?"

Raven then joined them on the couch. "Hey, look who decided to join us" Beast Boy winked. Raven blushed, then groaned, she flicked his ear. "Ow."

"That's for barging into my room" Raven then looked around, they were one Titan short. "Where's Star?"

"Showering, I think" Robin answered.

"Eh, she probably wouldn't get the show anyhow" Cyborg shrugged. "Alright, let's watch this thing."

"I heard it's like: the best show ever" Beast Boy defended.

"Alright, let's do it" Robin rubbed his hands together. Cyborg started the show, and we get the HBO logo with the static.

We fade into roughly halfway through the pilot into one of scenes that made the show revolutionary, the therapy. Tony Soprano talks to Dr. Melfi about his family problems while avoiding his "family" problems and of course being the stonewall that he is early on he thinks therapy is a waste of time.

"Let me tell you something. Nowadays, everybody's gotta go to shrinks and counselors and go on Sally Jesse Raphael and talk about their problems" Tony boasts in his thick Jersey accent. "Whatever happened to Gary Cooper? The strong silent type? That was an American. He wasn't in touch with his feelings, he just did what he had to do. See-see what they didn't know is when they got Gary Cooper in touch with his feelings that they wouldn't be able to shut him up! And then it's dysfunction this, and dysfunction that, and dysfunction vah fongool!"

"You have strong feelings about this" explained casually by Dr. Melfi, his psychiatrist

"Let me tell you something. I have a semester and a half of college, so I understand Freud, I understand therapy as a concept, but in my world it does not go down. Can I be happier? Yeah. Yeah, who couldn't?"

"Do you feel depressed?" Melfi finally asked him.

Raven stared blankly at the TV screen. Boy did she, though she wasn't worried about losing her family like Tony, no; she was worried about losing her sense of self. Physical attraction was fairly new to Raven, most of her friendships and relationships largely plutonic. And now she had to deal with her own sexuality to boot.

Why did she feel this way? Would the other Titans care so much? Probably not. But maybe there was something deeper. Obviously, Raven feared the vulnerability, and that was scarier to her than anything else. Melfi asked again.

"Do you feel depressed?"

"...Yes..." Raven muttered under her breath.

We cut to sometime later. The guys were still ensconced in the Emmy and Golden Globe award winning premium cable drama that paved the way for every high quality television show since; while Raven had left them and was aimlessly roaming the halls of the tower, the thoughts of repressing her vulnerability taking its toll on her.

The thought of Starfire was deeply on her mind. Poor Raven. She had always been this weird voice of reason wrapped in a deadpan personality. How would they think of her seeing her so lovestruck and confused like this? That's what really kept her down...or perhaps, maybe there was something deeper? Something more personal? Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. And no amount of meditation and soul searching was gonna fix it.

"Ooh, friend Raven!"

Huh, now she was hearing Starfire's voice in her head. But of course we turn to see Starfire actually behind her, sticking her head out from the bathroom door. Raven blushed hearing her voice, this was the last thing she needed.

Does she ignore her? Sometimes Raven would pretend to have selective hearing when one of her fellow Titans would say something patently ridiculous that she didn't want to be around to hear, but not like this.

Raven gulped, knowing the adorably naïve Starfire would persist. She turned around, and standing there, hair dripping wet and wrapped in a towel was the alien girl, standing, smiling. Raven tried to force a deadpan face, but this was hard.

"Y-Yeah, Star?"

"Could you help me, please?"

Now what could she do? Raven felt her body moving closer and closer to her crush. "What's wrong?"

"The water's really cold."

"Oh, oh yeah. Sure" Raven nodded. She entered the bathroom and closed the door behind them. It was your garden variety bathroom, nothing special; it had a toilet, sink, and a fairly large shower, certainly accommodating for two people.

The water was still running and Starfire stood, still dripping from her hair while Raven gave her a quick onceover with her eyes. She was stunning, standing there with her cute green eyes, and her innocent smile.

"Um..." Raven paused. "B-Beast Boy hogs all the hot water. I got a method for heating it up."

You'd think it'd be some weird psionic method, but in adding a bit of comedy, Raven reached her hands in the shower, and knocked on the wall right below the head a few times...a few spurts and false starts later, and steam billowed throughout. Boom.

"Thank you so much!" Starfire gleamed, giving her friend a hug.

Boy did Raven blush from that. She wanted to really grip onto Starfire's body but instead awkwardly tapped her on the shoulder. Starfire released form the hug and simply dropped her towel to the floor.

Cue more blush as Raven got a firsthand look at Starfire in the flesh. Star had a perfect body, slender, curvy, and well-tanned. Her pinkish-auburn hair long, her face adorable and kissable, her breasts, large DD cups, a flat stomach, long curvaceous legs, and her pussy, such a marvel to behold, and completely hairless to boot.

Raven then watched Starfire turn around and step into the shower as she got an unobstructed view of her ass. Her wide hips gave her ass a very hourglass shape, with her cheeks also tanned and beautiful. Raven could feel herself getting moist. She wanted to run but instead:

"Hey Star? Mind if I...j-join you?"

"Sure! We can conserve resources" she happily stated. "I'm told that's very important."

"Y-yeah" Raven sheepishly grinned.

With nervousness in her eyes, Raven began to strip away her cloak, then her tight fitting outfit where she had nothing underneath. Raven's body was a hair skinner than Star's. They were about the same height. Raven's stomach in marginal better shape, not that it mattered that's the difference of a flat stomach verses a four-pack. Her breasts were D-cups, again about one size smaller than Star's. Her pussy also perfectly formed, with just a little bit of bush. Raven's legs weren't any less curvy, but her hips slightly smaller, however her ass was perfectly round and plump. The nude gray skinned woman stepped in, desperately trying to portray herself in her usual tough demeanor.

The steam and the water cascaded itself over Raven's body as she watched Starfire soak herself up in some shampoo. Her back was to Raven and the demon woman got a perfect view of Starfire's tush. How she wanted to badly to grab it and shove her face into it, but of course despite the unresolved sexual tension, Raven had restraint.

Starfire moved onto her body, using a bar of soap to wash herself. She turned around and Raven could feel her wetness, she reached down and felt it. Fuck. Starfire's glistening body in the suds was really turning her on. This shower was a terrible idea.

Of course, clumsy Starfire let the soap slip from her fingers and it landed on the floor with a thud. "Oops."

She turned around and bent down to pick it up. OF COURSE! Raven tried to look away with Starfire's ass bent down and right in front of her face. Raven saw her pussy from a new angle, glistening from the soap, and her asshole puckering, a few shades darker than the rest of her skin, again, all hairless. While she was bent down, Raven briefly shoved two fingers into her vagina and bit her lower lip, furiously masturbating. Starfire finally picked up the soap and Raven stopped. Her knees buckled, and she knelt down, lest she fell down.

Starfire turned and saw Raven on her knees, her pussy mere inches from Raven's face. Raven needed a reason for being there. "Um...need me to was your legs?"

Fortunately, Starfire, naïve though she was, trusted her friend completely. "Oh, sure, thank you!"

She handed Raven the bar of soap and the gray skinned woman slowly washed Starfire's stomach, and around her pussy, and of course her legs, and she never took her eyes off her snatch. God, she wanted so much to shove her face onto that, she even licked her lips, feeling her wetness nearly dripping. But, even as Raven felt her face move closer, Star innocently backed away and washed herself off.

"Thank you, Raven."

"Y-you're welcome" Raven sheepishly deadpanned.

The two finished up and dried off with Raven still getting a few peeks at Starfire's butt. After she was finished, Raven sprinted to her room, locking the door she hopped out of her towel, leaped onto her bed and instantly rubbed herself.

"Oh fuck! Grr! Fuck me!"

She was so wet it took her no time to cum. She bit on her other fist in order not to scream. She finally removed her fingers and looked at the sticky residue between them. She sighed. This was not gonna be easy.

But for soon, Raven would have more opportunity. She had procured a new laptop and wanted peace and quiet. The next day she found said peace and quiet on top of the roof. Nobody was around. Raven opened said laptop again and once again looked for more lesbian sex videos.

This time she could gently rub herself as she enjoyed the video...except...except, Raven felt a presence. She couldn't put her finger on who...but she felt something, something strange. Finally, she felt a wind from behind her, as if somebody was landing on the roof and a semi-familiar voice call out.

"Well-well, that's not something I expected to see."

Raven turned, blush all over her face, for now standing right behind her, of all people, from all galaxies...

Was Starfire's conniving sister: Blackfire.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
